1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to massage equipment and more particularly to a device capable of massaging feet and calves and relieving pain on nerve centers in the parts of the legs below the knees.
2. Related Art
A wide variety of massage devices are commercially available. For example, a conventional foot massage device is shown in FIG. 1. As illustrated, five rows of rollers are mounted between a left frame element and a central frame element and five rows of rollers are mounted between a right frame element and the central frame element respectively. In use, a person stands on the massage device and walks thereon. As such, the rollers roll to massage bottoms of the feet.
But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned for the following reasons: The massage device is designed to massage foot bottom only. Further, the standing is not stable. Thus, the person may fall from the device if sufficient care is not taken during the massage. Furthermore, the massage device is unable to relieve pain on nerve centers in the parts of the legs below the knees. Thus, the need for improvement still exists.